Futa-Sakura
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: After seeing the title, do you really need an explanation? Requested by ssvidel3/. Rated M for, well again, look at the title. I'm open to suggestions for chapter ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Mebuki heard her daughter's desperate groaning and moved through the house to see what was wrong. She opened the door to Sakura's room without knocking. This was a mistake.

She knew that Sakura would have problems dealing with lust since she was a little girl and her cock grew. So she was only slightly surprised to find Sakura urgently stroking her shaft. Sakura was so focused on making herself cum, breathing hard with her eyes shut tight, that she didn't seem to notice her mother's entrance; she just kept rubbing herself, unaware that Mebuki was watching her.

Mebuki hadn't known that her daughter's cock had grown so big; it was eleven inches long and so thick and hard it looked painful. Mebuki knew she shouldn't be watching this, but she couldn't seem to look away. Mebuki unconsciously licked her lips as she moved into the room.

"Sakura..." Mebuki said gently. Sakura's eyes snapped opened, "M-Mom!?" Sakura yelped in embarrassment, "G-get out!" Sakura didn't stop stroking herself, such may not have been possible.

"It's okay honey, I'm going to help you." Mebuki said. Sakura squirmed away from Mebuki as she came closer, unable to really move as she was to heated up to stop jerking herself. "Calm down Sakura," Mebuki said, getting on her knees in front of Sakura, "Everything's going to be fine." Mebuki reached out and wrapped her fingers around her daughter's thick cock. As she moved her hand up and down, she realized that, do to the size, she was going to need both hands.

Sakura's own hands began gripping the bed sheets as Mebuki gripped her cock with both hands and slid them along her length. Sakura let out a low moan as her mother's soft hands moved over her shaft.

"M-Mom, I'm gonna-" Sakura came before she could finish warning her mother. A hot load of cum fired from Sakura's cock, coating Mebuki's face. Sakura expected her mother to yell at her, and was surprised when Mebuki simply started licking the white cream off her face. Sakura couldn't help getting hard again as she watched her mother swallow her cum.

"Oh my," Mebuki said, seeing Sakura fully erect again, "Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Mebuki leaned her head down and started licking Sakura's dick head before taking it in her mouth. Sakura moaned as she felt how hot and wet her mom's mouth was, how soft her tongue was as it ran along her shaft.

Mebuki was surprised by how much she enjoyed the feeling of Sakura's cock in her mouth. She began bobbing her head back and forth; taking a little more of Sakura's cock into her mouth each time.

Sakura couldn't believe how good it felt, her mind was mostly blank. Without thinking, Sakura grabbed Mebuki's head and thrust inside. Mebuki went from taking half of Sakura's cock to deep-throating all of it. Sakura thrust as fast as she could, hitting the back of Mebuki's throat. Mebuki gagged, but didn't make Sakura stop; she was enjoying it.

"Mom, I'm gonna cum again!" Sakura managed to grunt. Her body tensed and Mebuki could feel her cock swelling. Seconds later, Sakura shot a second load of cum down Mebuki's throat. The load actually filled up Mebuki's mouth, and some even spilled out down her chin. Mebuki held the cum in her mouth for a moment or two so she could taste it before she swallowed.

"Th-thanks mom." Sakura panted, exhausted. "Not a problem dear, but don't you fall asleep on me; I'd like you to return the favor." Mebuki said, pulling off her pants. She dropped her panties as well before sitting on her daughter's face. Sakura had never done this before, but understood how. She stuck out her tongue and began to lick her mother's slit.

Mebuki moaned as Sakura darted her tongue inside her, exploring her wet folds. "Faster!" Mebuki ordered. Sakura obediently began moving her tongue faster. She also reached up and rammed three fingers into Mebuki's pussy.

Mebuki screamed in pleasure. It'd been so long since she'd gotten off by someone else's hand. When Sakura started nibbling her clit, Mebuki came; squirting her cum onto Sakura's face. Sakura licked up as much of the sweet juices as she could.

"Did I do a good job Mom?" Sakura asked. Mebuki, panting, answered, "A very good job Sakura; thank you."

Mebuki then left the room so Sakura could sleep, despite wanting to stay and make Sakura eat her out again.

**Three days later.**

Mebuki stepped out the bathroom wearing a bathrobe; having just taken a shower. Mebuki went into the kitchen to get something to drink. She reached across the counter for a cup, and suddenly felt a pair od hands on her back.

"What the-" "It's just me Mom." Sakura said. She'd seen her mother in the kitchen. When Mebuki had bent over to get her cup, Sakura had gotten a glimpse of her ass and pussy. She was hard almost instantly.

"Oh, well don't scare me like that Sakura." Mebuki said. "Sorry Mom." Sakura said, not moving her hands. Sakura moved her hips forward slightly. Mebuki practically jumped when she felt Sakura's tip rub against her opening.

"S-Sakura! Don't do that!" Mebuki scolded, moving to get up. Sakura kept her bent over, "Why not?" "Because I'm your mother. What happened the other day is one thing, but this is wrong." Mebuki said.

"Maybe it is, but I think you want it," Sakura said, rubbing her cock head in circles around Mebuki's pussy, "I think that it being wrong just makes it better." "That's not true." Mebuki said, but her weak voice and the wetness between her legs betrayed her. She did want it, and she wanted it bad.

Sakura smirked, "Well, even if it isn't, I've got you trapped." Sakura thrust into Mebuki's slit, using her strength to keep her bent over the counter. Sakura moaned as she felt her mother's cunt grip her cock.

"S-Sakura, let me go!" Mebuki pleading, praying she wouldn't. In truth, Mebuki was actually stronger than Sakura, and could push Sakura off if she wanted to, and they both knew it. Instead, she let Sakura hold her down and keep thrusting into her.

"Sakura stop!" Mebuki said, wanting to say 'Harder!' Sakura knew what she really meant and moved her hips with more force. The sound of skin slapping against skin could be heard all throughout the house. Sakura loved how Mebuki's cunt squeezed her shaft, how soft she felt around it.

Mebuki braced her arms against the wall as Sakura pushed herself deeper. Mebuki struggled not to moan as she felt Sakura hit her womb. "M-Mom, I'm about to c-cum!" Sakura said. "P-pull out! Don't cum inside!" Mebuki begged.

Despite her mother's begging, Sakura didn't pull out; she just continued to pump into her. A minute later, Sakura's body tensed up as she thrust as deep as she could before cumming inside Mebuki.

In spite of herself, Mebuki groaned in pleasure as she felt Sakura's cum fill her up. Sakura pulled out of Mebuki, seeing her cum mixed with her mother's juices drip out of her pussy. The smell alone got Sakura turned on again, and the sight had her fully erect.

"Sakura... are you... still hard?" Mebuki asked. In response, Sakura rubbed her cock against Mebuki's hips. "Well, I can't let you stay like that. I guess you'll just have to keep going." Mebuki said, trying to hide her own urge to feel Sakura's giant dick inside her again, to cum.

Sakura grinned and pushed back inside. Mebuki let out a long moan, unable to hold it back any longer. The sound was music to Sakura's ears, and spurred her to move her hips faster. Sakura got a good grip on her mother's ass and began pumping into her harder.

As Sakura fucked Mebuki, she suddenly got an idea. She spread Mebuki's ass cheeks with her hands and began prodding her puckered asshole with her fingers. "S-Sakura, don't t-touch there!" Mebuki said, struggling to get the words out as her mind was lost in pleasure.

"Why not? You seem to like it." Sakura said, pushing her fingers deeper and scissoring them inside. Mebuki moaned loud as she felt it, but she shook her head. "Your not supposed to touch me there." Sakura laughed, "I'm pretty sure we've crossed the point of no return Mom. Plus, I bet you'd love to have my cock in there huh?"

"N-No don't!" Mebuki pleaded, but Sakura knew it was just an act, the same as before. So, with no warning of any kind, Sakura pulled out of Mebuki's pussy and rammed her cock into her ass. Mebuki screamed in pain, then purred as the intense pleasure followed. Mebuki's anus was tight, and Sakura grunted with the effort of trying to force herself inside.

Sakura's struggling only added to the pleasure, and when she finally hit the base, it was all Sakura could do not to cum then and there. Sakura grit her teeth, summoning all her strength to pull out and thrust back in. It wasn't easy, but before long Sakura had a nce rythm going, thrusting in and out of her mothers tight ass methodically.

Mebuki wa face down on the counter. Before she'd kept herself up by holding her hands against the wall, but now both her rubbing her clit furiously. She couldn't deny how muhc she was loving every second of what was happening. She felt like an idiot for not letting it happen sooner.

"M-Mom, I'm gonna cum again!" Sakura panted. Mebuki was so lost in ecstasy that she barely registered the words. She did register that Sakura was going faster, thrusting into her with more urgency. Finally, as she hit Mebuki's prostate, she came; shooting several strands of hot cum into her mother's ass.

When Mebuki felt the cum fill her anus, she went over the edge; letting out a low groan as she came, hard.

Sakura staggered across the kitchen to a chair, which she promptly collapsed into. After a few minutes, Mebuki summoned the strength to lift herself up as well. Sakura grinned cheekily at her, "So, I take it Im grounded now?"

Sakura found that, for the next week, she was grounded; but not to her bedroom, to her mothers.

**No sure if this is a one-shot or a chapter story yet. Guess I'll wait and see if anyone gives suggestions for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura was normally very careful about her member. She never let on that she has it. Even when she was at home, the only time she would take any chances is when she and her mother were... relieving stress. So it was rather strange for her to be out in the middle of her back yard, in broad daylight, on her knees, stroking her length madly.

She wasn't even trying to contain her cries of ecstasy as she pumped her cock with both hands. "AH! S-SO GOOD!" Sakura explained, feeling herself approach orgasm. For the third time in the last hour, Sakura released a load of hot cum onto the ground in front of her.

Sakura panted, but didn't go back inside. Soon she felt herself getting hard again. 'Again? Really?! Do you ever stop?' Sakura questioned. "Not when it's this good!" Ino moaned through Sakura's mouth, pumping the now erect cock again.

Sakura, trapped in her own mind by Ino, cursed herself. She should have been more careful. How had Ino found out about her member? She must have known for awhile. At least long enough to set up this trap.

Ino had conviced Sakura to come into the backyard, saying she wanted to show her a new jutsu. The only jutsu she'd used was her mind transfer; and now Sakura was a prisoner in her own head as Ino used her body.

"You n-need to learn to sh-share!" She moaned, pumping her hands fast, about her reach yet another climax. With a shriek and a spasm, she came again. Now exhausted, Ino prepared to return to her own body.

"Thanks for the fun. I'll be sure to try this again some time." Ino laughed in Sakura's voice.

_Release._

Sakura opened her eyes, in control of her own body again. She grinned. 'What's going on? Why didn't I go back to my own body?' Ino questioned from within Sakura's mind.

"What? Did you forget about my Inner Sakura?" Sakura asked. If Ino could've she would've gulped. Sakura had tricked her, but why?

"You know, you were right about sharing. We really should. And since I already shared, it's your turn." Sakura said devilishly, gazing down at Ino's body. 'W-wait, what do you think your doing?!'

"Nothing you wouldn't do." Sakura said innocently, pulling Ino's dress down and gripping her breasts. 'Ah!' "Oh, so you can feel it in there? Fun!" Sakura giggled, proceeding to massage Ino's chest, occasionally tweaking her nipples.

'St-stop that!' Ino demanded, trying desperately to ignore the feeling. In response, Sakura began to suck on Ino's left nipple, flicking her tongue over it as she did so. 'Ah!'

Sakura could listen to Ino make that sound all day. It sounded so cute, and made her so hot. And she knew Ino loved it.

Sakura pushed up the lower half of Ino's dress; revealing her naked sex. "No panties? I guess you figured they'd just get in the way huh?" Sakura taunted. Sakura placed her hand on Ino's slit and began gently rubbing. "Oh, I see someone's excited." Sakura said, feeling the wetness.

'Shut up! Let me go!' Ino demanded, to no avail. Sakura started moving her hand faster, brushing Into's clit teasingly. She moved on hand back to her chest, and felt Ino's body shudder. Sakura grinned. She repositioned herself and began rubbing her length against Ino's entrance, threatening to push inside.

'STOP!' Ino screamed. "Okay." Sakura replied, pulling away. Inner Sakura released Ino, and she returned to her body. Ino's eyes fluttered as her mind returned. She looked up at Sakura, who stood and was turning to go back inside her home.

"Wh-what?" Ino questioned. "You asked me to stop," Sakura said simply, "That is what you wanted right?" Sakura asked.

Ino looked down at her body. She was sweating, and burning up inside. Try as she might to look Sakura in the eyes and tell her that yes, she'd wanted her to stop, her eyes kept drifting down to Sakura's length.

"Your a tease you know that right?" Ino spat. Sakura looked at her innocently, "I don't know what your talking about."

Ino scoffed and spread her legs, beckoning Sakura over. Needing no further prompting, Sakura moved between Ino's legs and positioned her cock at her opening. Sakura didn't wait for Ino to speak again before thrusting into her. Ino and Sakura moaned in unison; Ino from the feeling of Sakura's cock, Sakura from how much tighter Ino was than her mother.

"Harder!" Ino ordered, wanting to get off as quickly as possible. Sakura was happy to compile, gripping Ino's hips and moving her own faster, pushing in deeper. Sakura knew she wouldn't last long, not after Ino had gotten her off so many times; so in an attempt to bring Ino over the edge, Sakura leaned over, sucking on her right nipple and tweaking the other with her hand.

Ino cried out, lost in bliss. Ino hit her climax, coating Sakura's member in her juices. With Ino finished, Sakura pulled out before hitting her own peek, pasting Ino's opening and thighs with her cum.

"S-so does this mean you forgive me for hijacking your body?" Ino panted. Sakura thought for a moment. "No, it means your spending the night. We'll see if you can make it up to me."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long and sorry the chapter is on the shorter side, but as I said before, it's all depended on how many reviews a story gets.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy fuck is this chapter late! I can explain, my adventures in RP (that's role-playing, I do it through the PMs, it's hella fun) as well as various other tasks, such as mourning the failure of my pokegirls story, have kept me to busy to update. But, I will make an effort to keep the story posted more regularly if you continue to review. Deal?**

Mebuki and her daughter had been fooling around for some time now. So it didn't exactly shock Sakura when she woke up to her mother sucking her cock.

Sakura didn't react, feinting that she was still asleep for fear that her mother would stop. Still, she couldn't resist cracking an eye to watch Mebuki at work.

Mebuki had been gotten better at taking Sakura by now, and moved her head smoothing along her daughter's member, taking inch after inch into her mouth. Seen she was deep-throating her.

Sakura tried to hold back any noises, but her mother's mouth was just so soft, so wet; and her throat felt so good around her length. A grumbled moan escaped Sakura, but she was able to disguise it as her just starting to wake up.

Mebuki gripped Sakura's hips for leverage, allowing her to take Sakura deeper. She could feel herself hitting the back of Mebuki's throat. It was too much, she couldn't resist.

Sakura moaned loud, grabbing her mother's head and forcing it down, making her continue to suck. Mebuki was happy to comply, allowing Sakura to move her head for her. She ran her tongue along the sides of Sakura's member, sucking hard when her head was pulled upwards.

Sakura only lasted another few minutes. She felt her body tense up as she got closer and held her mom's head in place as she thrust upward, cumming hard into her throat. Mebuki swallowed it happily, enjoying the warm feeling.

"Best wake up call ever." Sakura said, crawling out of bed.

* * *

In hindsight, Mebuki thought, her method of waking up her daughter may not have been the best of ideas. Perhaps it was a coincidence, but for the rest of the day, Sakura was in a lusting frenzy. After the first encounter waking her up, Sakura ambushed Mebuki in the shower.

Mebuki had been letting the warm water wash over her, when Sakura stepped in behind her. "Sakura? What are you...?" She trailed off as Sakura grabbed her hips and rubbed between her legs. 'I suppose that is a stupid question', she thought, 'Oh well'.

Content to let Sakura take her, Mebuki braced her arms against the wall of the shower. Sakura took this as the go ahead and pushed inside roughly.

They both moaned as Sakura began moving her hips quickly. Sakura wasn't wasting any time starting slow, she was pumping her mother at full speed right out of the gate.

Mebuki couldn't say she wasn't enjoying it however. She was finding more and more that she liked it when her daughter got rough with her. Sakura put her strength to good use, hammering into Mebuki at full force.

Soon Mebuki found that her face was being pushed against the wall from the force of her daughter's thrusts. She tried to say something, but all that came out was a loud moan. And all that did was incentivise Sakura to go harder, loving the sounds her mother made.

In a few minutes, Mebuki realized that her chest was being pressed against the wall now, her upper torso being squished against in by Sakura pumping from behind. Unable to see any way to fix this without stopping Sakura, and very much wanting her to continue, Mebuki resigned to simply wait it out.

It was another ten minutes before Sakura came, pulling out and letting her seed coat Mebuki's ass. Mebuki didn't mind, it felt kinda nice. Sakura, sated for the moment, left the shower, allowing her mother to finish bathing.

* * *

It didn't stop there either. Sakura just kept coming back for more throughout the day. At one points, Mebuki found herself needed to rest, but unable to convince Sakura to wait. With few options, Mebuki decided on letting Sakura try something new and used her feet.

She cupped her soft feet around Sakura's member and began moving them from the base to the tip slowly. It was evident from her groans that Sakura was enjoying it, and it was also evident from the hunger in her eyes that the slow pace wouldn't suit her.

So Mebuki moved her feet faster, curling her toes around Sakura's shaft as she did so. Sakura began panting, but was no where near her limit. She grabbed Mebuki's ankles and began thrusting between her feet.

"Don't hurt yourself." Mebuki joked as Sakura only gained speed. Sakura's only response was a short grunt as she continued to move her hips. Mebuki giggled at the look of complete concentration on her daughter's face.

In a few more moments Sakura came. Her cum covered Mebuki's feet, as well as her stomach and had even made it to her chest.

Sakura sighed happily, and wonder off, letting her mother get some rest.

* * *

The last time that night started when Sakura saw Mebuki enter her room, stark naked. Mebuki had figured it was best to let Sakura get it all out of her system before she went to sleep.

Sakura smiled at this, and was out of her cloths in moments. Mebuki moved towards the bed, but Sakura stopped her. Sakura used her strength to lift her mother up. Understanding, Mebuki wrapped her legs around Sakura's waist and her arms around her shoulders as Sakura thrust upwards into Mebuki.

Mebuki moaned, moving her hips against her daughter's. Sakura was breathing hard, the effort up holding her mother up and pumping into her taking a toll on her. But she was unwilling to stop, for fear of giving up the blissful feeling it gave them both.

So Sakura perservered, summoning as much strength as she could to keep herself upright. The bed was only feet away, but that was too easy.

Soon Sakura couldn't hold it in any longer. She grunted as she pulled out, letting her cum cover Mebuki's crotch and inside her legs.

Sakura placed Mebuki down on the bed. At first Mebuki thought her daughter was done for the night, but then saw her making hand signs. Mebuki understood what Sakura was planning when an identically shadow clone of her daughter appeared.

Mebuki thought for a moment that she should stop Sakura, but curiousity and lust got the better of her. She positioned herself on her fours.

The shadow clone Sakura positioned herself beneath Mebuki, letting her drop down to impale herself on the shadow clone's member.

When the real Sakura didn't immediatly follow, Mebuki assumed she wanted to watch for a moment. So, Mebuki gave her a good show, letting her hips sway seductively as she bounced up and down on the shadow clone, drawing out her moans to entice Sakura over.

Her efforts were fruitful, and Mebuki felt Sakura crawl onto the bed behind her, unable to resist. She lined herself up to Mebuki's rear, feeling how soft it was before pushing inside.

Mebuki moaned, having never had both ends pumped at once. It was an increadibly feeling, being completely filled. Mebuki soon realized that there was no need for her to move her own hips, the two Sakura's thrusts gave all the movement needed and then some. Mebuki, having little strength left, didn't need to do anything but let the bliss take her.

It didn't take long for her to reach her first climax, nor did it take very long to reach her second. Mebuki was approaching her third and was just wondering if her daughter actually had a limi when she felt Sakura and her clone begin tensing up against her.

Their thrusts began getting more urgent, and it pushed Mebuki to her third orgasm. Mebuki tightening around the two Sakura's was all it took to push them over the edge, and they both thrusted into Mebuki one last time, hilting theirselves and cumming inside her, filling her on both sides.

Mebuki and Sakura both let out long satisfied moans, the shadow clone fading as the two collapsed onto the bed. Mebuki smiled triumphantly as her daughter began nodding off to sleep, satisfied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Crossover! This idea brought to you by XKhaosXKyuubiX.**

* * *

Sakura loved being with her mother, but found that she needed more. She wasn't sure why, but she couldn't help pursuing others to sate her needs. She had to be careful about it, only going after people who were passing through and wouldn't be able to spread the word of her anatomy to the rest of the village; save for Ino, who she visited often.

But one day Sakura found herself passing the ramen shop and seeing Hinata sitting inside. Sakura eyed Hinata, unable to stop herself from fantasizing about what lied beneath that jacket of hers.

Sakura shook her head, knowing her rules: no one from the village. It was too risky. They could easily let word of what she was spread. And yet, Sakura couldn't pull her eyes away from Hinata. She listened to the satisfied noises Hinata made as she ate, unable to hear them as unerotic. There was just something about the way the Hyuga girl squirmed in her seat, her legs crossing and uncrossing.

Sakura ended up standing outside the noodle shop for another five minutes as Hinata ate, then followed her after she left. Sakura let her eyes explore Hinata's body, trying to picture what it would look like without her close. 'It won't be easy', Sakura thought, 'Hinata isn't exactly the boldest girl around. But maybe I can convince her'.

It was awhile before Sakura realized that Hinata wasn't heading to her home. Hinata ducked behind a row of buildings, and Sakura watched her stealthily, easily able to keep herself hidden.

Sakura's lust was momentarily forgotten as she started wondering what Hinata was doing. Hinata looked around, making sure there was no one around. Her eyes passed over Sakura's hiding place, not noticing her. Content that she was alone, Hinata leaned against the wall and began pulling at her clothes.

Sakura watched, wide-eyed, as shy, reserved, innocent little Hinata stripped down naked against the wall. When she removed her panties, Sakura could see why she'd been squirming the way she was. Two large dildos, both vibrating hard, drilled away at both of Hinata's holes. 'They were in there the whole time?!' Sakura was baffled.

Hinata gripped the toy lodged in her pussy and began moving it in and out, biting her lip to back her moaning. Sakura tried desperately to keep from touching herself as she watched, knowing that doing so would almost certainly get her caught, but it was too much. There was no comfortable position anymore as Hinata started losing the battle to keep herself quiet. Those same small noises from before, now eroctic without question, filled Sakura's ears, and were only getting louder.

It was too much. Sakura let out her painfully hard member and began stroking it with both hands, caring less and less about being caught as Hinata continued to unintentionally give her a show.

Hinata moved her second hand to the second toy, moving it in and out of her ass in rhythm with the other. Sakura recalled an old saying about the quiet ones being the freakiest. As Hinata dropped to her knees, fucking herself harder and harder on both ends, seeming to no longer care if she was seen or heard, Sakura decided she agreed.

Sakura moved her hands faster, trying to match the speed that Hinata was moving the faux cocks into her and finding that Hinata was actually moving her hands too fast for her too keep up with, at least while she was remaining hidden. The urge to jump from her hiding place and give Hinata what she clearly wanted was near'y overwhelming her.

Hinata's breathing hitched as she got close to finishing herself off. Sakura was almost to the end as well, closer she realized, as she felt that she was moments from the edge. Sakura didn't realize she was breathing hard until Hinata looked in her direction, this time seeing her. Sakura would've frozen in fear of she wasn't so close. As it was, all Sakura could do was keep going, getting faster.

To Sakura's surprise, less surprising after the events so far, Hinata continued as well, speeding up with her, watching her go. Sakura raised up, back arcing as she came, firing her seed onto the ground, some even hitting Hinata's leg.

Hinata smiled, looking up and not seeming to give a second thought to Sakura's member. She reached her hand, taking some of the cum off her leg with her finger and brought it to her mouth; moaning slightly at the taste. Sakura, having accepted that Hinata was more devious than she'd previously thought, stepped forward; already hard again and intent on showing Hinata a good time.

To her surprise, Hinata hurriedly crossed her legs. She quickly got to her feet and redressed herself, only now looking flustered. Sakura looked at her curiously, wondering why Hinata was only now locking up.

"Not now," Hinata said, "Not here. I don't like doing things with other people without Naruto."

Sakura paused at this. She'd heard a rumor that Naruto and Hinata were a couple now, but she hadn't known it was true. 'If they are together, id the other rumor true too?' Sakura wondered. Based on Hinata's behavior, and that fact that she planned to invite Naruto over to join them, Sakura could see the stories about Hinata and Naruto going around sleeping with many different people as being true.

"We meet back at your place tonight." Hinata said. Fully dressed, she turned to leave. "Wait," Sakura called after her, "You... can't tell anyone. About me." Sakura indicated her length. "Oh we would never do something like that!" Hinata said, "Me and Naruto keep everyone's secrets, secret."

Hinata went off, leaving Sakura to wonder if she could trust her and Naruto. She hoped so, because the thought of taking them both was getting her hot already.

* * *

**To see the rest, you'll have to check out The Fox's Harem for the second part of this crossover.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: FutaXMale. If you do not like, I suggest you do not read (though if your reading this, your clearly okay with futa, and it's always nice to try new things.)**

**This is a stand alone chapter, not canon to the rest of the Futa-Sakura storyline.**

* * *

Naruto had been dating Sakura for awhile now. She'd told him about her being a futanari after their first few dates. Naruto had been suprised sure, but she was still Sakura and that was what mattered to him.

They'd been seeing together for a few weeks now, but when they did, Sakura always used genjutsu to change herself, hiding her body in the disquise of a normal girl. Naruto didn't say anything at first, knowing she was likely self-conscious about herself and hiding her body made her feel better.

But it bugged Naruto. It made him feel as though she didn't trust him with her real body. Naruto wanted to have her, the real her, regardless of what it was.

So, one day, Naruto went to see Sakura while she was at work. Sakura was confused, until he leaned in and whispeted in her ear. "I want you."

Sakura flushed slightly, and giggled. She was about to make a joke back, knowing full well they probably would end up in bed later, but then Naruto continued. "Tonight, your gonna drop the genjutsu, and then your going to fuck me. Hard."

Naruto ran his hand along Sakura's leg as he spoke, then pulled away, turning and leaving before Sakura could get her brain functional enough to reply.

* * *

At some point Sakura had unintentionally dropped her genjutsu. She didn't even notice until she felt her erection throbbing against her leg. She tried to put it back up, but couldn't mudter the focus. She decided to ignore it and conti ue her day, hoping no one noticed the slight buldge in her pants.

Ignoring it was a good idea in theory, but in practice it was torture. She couldn't be comfortable, no matter how she sat or shifted. No matter what she did, she could always feel her hardened member begging for attention.

She tried thinking about unappealing thoughts to make it go down, but her mind just kept returning to Naruto's earlier words to her, his plans for tonight, and she ended up getting harder as a result.

At about half-way through the day she realized that there was no way she was going to make it unless she did something immediately.

She descreatly made her way to an empty bathroom. She locked the door behind her and activated a genjutsu to sound proof the room. More accurately, she sound proofed herself so that she wouldn't make any noise.

Her plan had been to simply pull her pants down and quickly get herself off, but after her cock was set free she couldn't stop herself, and removed the rest of her clothes.

She tested the sound proofing by trying to shout, and after making certain no sound could be heard, she leaned against the wall, and gripped her shaft.

Sakura began pumping herself. Slowly at first, then faster. Her breathing immediatly picked up, and she pushed back against the wall.

Soon she started using both hands. It had been weeks since she'd had her cock touched, even by herself. She'd forgotten how amazing it felt.

"N-Naruto~" Sakura moaned, though her voice was not outwardly heard. Images of her lover appeared in her mind, and her hands began moving faster, gripping tighter. She could picture Naruto clearly, and imagined it was him stroking her.

"N-Naruto, faster!" She cried, moving her hands faster. She couldn't hold back anymore, it felt too good! "Naruto, more! I'm so close!"

Moments later Sakura came, hard, for the first time in weeks. She'd been so pent up that she actually managed to get cum on her chest, and a little on her face.

But she wasn't done. She was still hard, maybe even harder tgan she had been before. She knew if she just used her hands she'd be in there all day. So, she took drastic measures.

She started by summoning a shadow clone. She had the clone transform, changing into Naruto, completely naked.

The fake Naruto already knew what to do, and opened his mouth. Sakura immediately grabbed his head and thrust into his mouth. She paused for a moment, marveling at how soft and wet his moyth was around her and wondering if the real Naruto would feel even better, then thrust deeper, causing the fake Naruto to deep-throat her.

The fake Naruto began to suck as Sakura thrust into him, making Sakura moan louder, though techniquely she still was completely silent.

It didn't take her long to cum in the fake Naruto's mouth. In the next ten minutes, she'd release into the fake Naruto twice more before washing herself off and returning to work.

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe how excited she was as she returned home, knowing Naruto would be waiting for her when she got there.

She was at full mast by the time she got to the door, and fumbled with the door before getting inside. When she did, her jaw dropped.

Naruto was standing in the living room, waiting for her, completely naked.

He grinned when he saw her, unashamedly showing how hard he himself was in anticipation. Naruto moved over to her. He whispered in her ear, "we'll have dinner later~" before taking her by the hand and leading her to the bedroom.

Was there, Naruto immediately began stripping Sakura down. When Sakura was fully undressed, hardened member standing at attention, she started to get nervous. She was afraid that Naruto might change his mind, maybe even be so discusted that he broke up with her right then.

To her shock, relief, and joy, Naruto grinned deviously. "And why exactly have you been hiding your beautifle body from me?"

Before Sakura could reply, Naruto took her cock in his hand and began to stroke it, teasingly slow. Sakura's whole body shivered, and she instinctively bucked her hips against his hand for more. Naruto grinned, "I take it it's been awhile since you actually got to use this huh?"

Sakura nodded, blushing slightly. Naruto chuckled, moving them to the bed, "well then, I guess it's time to see if your any good with it~" Naruto said, laying on his back and opening his legs, giving Sakura a view of his puckere d hole.

It was all Sakura could do not to start drooling. She pounced, grabbing his thighs amd lining herself up at his opening. She used her pre-cum to lubricate herself, then slowly began pushing in.

He plan was to let Naruto get used to it slowly, but then Naruto pulled her closer, whispering, "I didn't say you were going to be gentle with me. I said you were going to fuck. Me. Hard."

'God I love you', Sakura thought as sge hilted herself in Naruto in one thrust.

Naruto immediately moaned, "h-harder!" Sakura, more than eager to comply, began pumping into him at a rough pace, enjoying the sound of her hips smacking against him.

Naruto was extreamly tight, having never had anything inside before, but he seemed to enjoy it, even begging Sakura to go faster, deeper.

After about five minutes, Naruto's warm squeezing around her member became too much gor Sakura. She pulled out, cumming on Naruto's ass. Naruto looked up, "I hope you aren't done."

Sakura wasn't in the same dimention as done, and thrust back in without a second thought. Naruto came the instant Sakura hit his prostate, and she began assaulting it mercilessly to make him cum again.

"More! More!" Naruto pleaded when he came a second time. When Sakura tensed, about to cum again, Naruto locked his legs around her to make sure she didn't pull out again. With a groan of bliss, Sakura unloaded inside Naruto, triggering another climax from him. But neither was satisfied yet. Not even close.

Safice to say, they forgot about dinner that night. And breakfast the following morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Futa beastiality. Well,** **if** **me and ssvidel3 weren't going to hell before, we certainly are now. Care to join us? We've rented** **a ****concern hall for Hellcon**.

* * *

Sakura had just gotten off from work. She's was a bit stressed, and had a lot of energy, mostly due to her mother being out of town and Ino being out on a mission. Sakura hadn't gotten laid in nearly a week, something had hadn't happened in along time. She was bored, horny, and didn't have any way to fix it.

She would've called on Hinata and Naruto, but they weren't home; likely out on another little adventure. Even Tsunade, who she visited on occasion to 'relieve stress' was too busy. Sakura resigned to the fact that she'd be spending the night alone.

She returned home and pet her adorable pet husky Maia, then took her out for a quick walk. After they got back, Sakura headed to her room, pulled off her clothes, laying down naked on her bed. She considered masturbating, but decided to just take a night to rest from the long day.

After twenty minutes, Sakura decided she wouldn't be able to get to sleep until she got off, so she rolled over onto her back and started stroking herself. She started slowly, running her hand gently along her shaft, until she got fully hard; then started quicky jerking herself off.

Sakura's thoughts drifted to Ino. In the passed few weeks Sakura had learned that Ino loved a struggle during sex, a battle for dominance, but actually loved being dominated more than being dominant; not that she'd ever admit it. The rougher Sakura was with her, the more Sakura had her do, the harder Ino came. She especially loved being punished. Thinking about it made stroking herself go much faster.

'Oh yeah, Ino's definitly getting punished when she gets back'. Sakura thought with a smile, cumming hard as she thought about it; getting cum on her hands, stomach, and a little on her chest.

Sakura sighed in relief, cleaning herself off and going to sleep.

* * *

Sakura moaned in her sleep, feeling a warm wet tongue on her shaft and dreaming about her mother sucking her off. Sakura could see Mebuki in her dream, on her knees, running her tongue along her shaft. Sakura waited patiently for her mother to stop licking and start sucking, but when several minutes passed and she didn't, Sakura grabbed Mebuki's head and pushed it down hard.

That's when the sensation jolted Sakura awake. She realized the pleasure from her dream was real, and upon looking down realized that it was most definitely not her mother.

Sakura was holding her dog Maia's head down on her cock. The husky looked up at her, more curious tham anything else. Sakura pulled her hands back, but Maia didn't pull her head back.

Maia kept her mouth around Sakura's shaft, and even began moving her head up and down; dragging her tongue across the length. 'This is so wrong...' Sakura thought, though it did turn her on even more.

Sakura put her hands back on Maia's head, holding it tight and moving it along her cock. Slowly at first, then quicker, until she was throat fucking the husky.

Sakura stifled her moans at first, as she wouldn't want anyone finding out what she was doing, then she remembered that she was all alone, and began moaning without reserve.

It didn't take long for Sakura to cum, filling Maia's mouth and causing it to spill over, running along Maia's fur and pooling on the bed. Sakura giggled when Maia started licking it all up. "Good girl." She said, petting the husky, a new idea for how to have fun with Ino forming.

Sakura was confused when she saw that Maia wasn't running off, then it hit her. "Oh, it's your turn now huh?" Sakura said with a grin, pulling the dog over.

Sakura laid back and began licking at Maia's sex, which she found was radiating a fair bit of heat. Sakura happily licked it vigorously, holding Maia with her hands. Maia panted, a shudder running through her as she felt Sakura's tongue.

Sakura wasn't sure how to describe the taste, as it was somewhere in the gray area between good and bad. She settled on just calling it unique, and licked faster for more.

The husky gave a groan as her climax hit, splashing Sakura with her juices.

Sakura could've stopped there, and knew she probably should, but eating out Maia had gotten her hard again, and Maia's tail was wagging as she saw Sakura's growing erection.

"Oh what the hell, I've already gone this far." Sakura said with a shrug, moving behind Maia. Sakura lined her tip up to Maia, rubbing against the canine's warm entrance. Maia shivered, hips instinctively pushing back, wanting to take more.

Sakura grinned, pushing inside slowly. Sakura knew it would be a tight fit, but was still shocked at how Maia gripped her member. Sakura came before she was half-way in.

"D-damn~" Sakura moaned when she finally got herself all the way inside of Maia, the husky grunting and groaning in pleasure. Sakura could hardly move inside Maia, and it didn't help that she got tighter after every climax.

With a lot of effort, Sakura began thrusting in and out of Maia at a steady pace, having to pause every few minutes when one of them came. Sakura managed to keep going for nearly twenty minutes before they were both too worn, Maia's tightness and Sakura's size having led to them both cumming several times in rapid sessecion.

Sakura laid back, tired, satisfied, and happy. Maia curled up next to her, and Sakura pulled the blankets over them both. "Let's just keep this between us okay?" Sakura said to Maia with a chuckle, earning a lick on the face from the affectionate husky.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura just couldn't get over how beautiful Ino looked with a collar on. It was just so amazing! And she loved wearing it to, after she was promised hot sex if she did.

Pretty soon, Ino started wearing it all the time, even outside the house, barely hiding it with her shirt. They even had a new game. Whenever Ino wanted to play, she'd go out of her way to show off that she was wearing her collar to Sakura. Then, when she got home, she'd strip off all her clothes at the door, go to Sakura's room, and be her pet.

At least, Ino was supposed to take sll her clothes off at the door. Wearing clothes was against the rules for the pet, but Ino would always end up leaving something on, because when she did, Sakura would punish her, and she loved getting punished.

Sakura grinned when into came into her room wearing nothing but her collar and her panties. "Who said you could wear those?" Sakura questioned, pointing to Ino's underwear. Ino grinned, "Oops, I must've forgotten again. I guess I'll have to be shown my place again."

Sakura grinned, deciding to tease Ino, "No need, we all make mistakes." Ino bit her lip, "Are you sure? I mean, I did disobey you."

Sakura shrugged, "I forgive you. And for being so honest, I think you actually deserve a reward." Ino's face set in a disappointed pout.

Sakura giggled, "Unless Pet wants to be punished~"

Ino perked up again, blushing slightly. "O-of course not, who would want to be punished?" "Is Pet lying to me?" Sakura questioned. "Of course not. I don't want to be punished." Ino said with a grin.

"Oh, so Pet doesn't want me to bend her over the bed and smack her ass red? Pet doesn't want me to fuck her ass until she can't even stand up for hours?" Sakura questioned. "Not at all." Ino said.

"I know Pet is lying. Look how wet you've gotten just thinking about it." Sakura said, "I'm afraid I'll have to teach you not to lie anymore."

"If you must." Ino said, grinning ear to ear, hurrying and standing before Sakura. "On your knees!" Sakura said, taking more than a little pleasure in being so dominant with her former rival. Ino obediently dropped down, and opened her mouth before she was even told to, allowing Sakura to grab her by the hair and pull her head in, forcing her cock to the back of Ino's throat.

Sakura didn't show any gentleness in throat fucking Ino, as the last time she'd held back, it had just pissed Ino off. She practically gagged Ino with her cock, only slowing down to fill her mouth with cum. "Swallow it all. If any spills, you get more punishment." Sakura warned.

Naturally, Ino let almost all of Sakura's cum spill out onto her chest. "Suck a naughty little Pet." Sakura said, yanking Ino's hair to make her stand and bending her over the bed. Sakura reached under her bed and retrieved a wooden paddle with a heart shaped hole in it.

Sakura gave Ino no warning before she started smacking tge paddle hard against her ass, leaving heart marks wherever she hit with the paddle.

Sakura didn't realize that Ino was fingering herself as she was padded until ten minutes later, when she cried out with her climax. "Did you just cum!?" Sakura questioned, as cumming without permission was strictly against the rules for the pet.

"Nope." Ino said, despite the juices running down her legs. "Cumming without permission, and more lying. You just can't help yourself can you pet?" Sakura questioned.

Sakura reached back under the bed, taking out handcuffs and a ballgag. She immediately put the gag in her Ino's mouth and cuffed her hands behind her back.

"Bad girl, cumming without being told." Sakura said, adding a little of her actually strength as she paddled Ino, soon making her scream into the gag as her ass was turned red. Sakura always made sure to stop spanking Ino before she could cum, which frustrated her to no end.

The punishment went on for nearly an hour until Sakura was so hard from hearing Ino moan into the gag, being denied any release, that it actually hurt. Sakura lined up her shaft with Ino's extreamly red ass, not planning on being anything resembling gentle.

"Every time you cum, I'll get a little bit rougher~" Sakura warned as she thrust her cock in, getting to the base in only a couple minutes despite Ino's tightness.

Ino came the moment Sakura hit her prostate. Sakura grinned, tapping into ger chakra to hit it harder, making Ino cum several times. Every time Ino came, Sakura got a little bit harder, a little faster, pushed a little deeper. Ino wasn't trying very hard to stop herself from cumming to begin with, and she lost it completely went Sakura started nibbling her ear and sucking on her neck.

After awhile Sakura pulled the gag off, loving to listen to Ino's moans and screams of pleasure as she fucked her ass. After an hour, Ino was nearly in a stupor, and her ass was filled to the brim with Sakura's cum. Sakura smirked, "We're not done Pet~" Sakura purred, thrusting into Ino's pussy.

Because Sakura was a futa, not a hermaphrodite, she could cum inside Ino's pussy as much as she wanted withoutwworrying about Ino getting knocked up. After another half hour, Sakura was completely spent, and Ino was only conscious in theory, both her holes dripping with cum.

Sakura uncuffed Ino, laying her on the bed and curling up with her. "I love you my pet." Sakura said, giving Ino a kiss and holding her close as they both went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Mebuki was in an odd position. She hated being jealous of people in general, but being jealous of of Ino because of how much she and Sakura were sleeping together? It was just ridiculous. But here Mebuki was, trying not to glare at Ino as she and Ino pretended Sakura wasn't fingering her under the table while they ate dinner.

'Who does she think she is? Hogging Sakura for herself.' Mebuki questioned, well aware of how irrational it was. 'I was satisfying my daughter just fine before Ino showed up.'

Ino grit her teeth, muffling a whimper as she came from Sakura's fingers. Sakura whispered something into Ino's ear and they both bolted from the table towards Sakura's room, pulling their clothes off before they even got there. Mebuki sighed, getting up and putting aware the girls' plates.

'I guess she's just gotten bored of me.' Mebuki said, "Ino's probably willing to let Sakura do all kinds of things, stuff I haven't even heard of.' As Mebuki started doing the dishes, she realized she could actually hear Sakura and Ino going at it through the walls.

"H-h-harder!" "Is that how you ask nicely?" "P-please! Please fuck me harder!" "Well, since you asked~" "AAAHH!"

Mebuki sighed, fidgeting heatedly as she listened to the two go at it. 'They could've at least asked if I wanted to join. I'm not opposed to threeways. And I can do anything Ino can. I'm fun.'

"Oh my god right there!" Ino screamed. Mebuki bit her lip. She gave up on the dishes and sat by the door to Sakura's room, desperately resorting to fingering herself as she listened to the two.

'I should be in there too. She's my daughter.' Mebuki thought bitterly, gritting her teeth to stifle herself as she came. She hurried away from the door so they wwouldn't know she'd been there.

'I guess that's just how things go.' Mebuki thought, feeling defeated. She went to bed soon after, and found that, even in her room, Mebuki could still hesr Sakura and Ino's muffled moans.

'Oh you've gotta be kidding me.' Mebuki thought in frustration, unable to help touching herself again as she listened, imagining it was her in there.

'You know what? Fuck this!' Mebuki thought, refusing to just accept that she'd been pushed out of the fun. As she listened to the two girls moaning, she began thinking of ways to seduce her daughter again, and maybe even get Ino wet for her to...

* * *

Sakura and Ino had been planning to play another game of Pet follows orders when they got home. The plans changed when they got to the bedroom and Mebuki was sitting on the bed, stark naked.

"Mom?" Sakura asked, already getting excited. She'd never had her mother and Ino at the same time before, but had wanted to for quite awhile.

Mebuki grinned, grabbing Ino and pulling her onto the bed; tearing off the little clothes she still had on. Mebuki smashed her lips against Ino's, forcing her tongue into her mouth and easily overtaking her. Ino moaned as Mebuki's hands began tracing over her skin, gripping her ass and massaging it roughly.

Mebuki only broke the kiss to let Ino suck on her nipples. Looking over Ino's shoulder, Mebuki was happy to find Sakura stroking herself as she watched. But Mebuki was far from done.

Mebuki normally preferred q double sided over a strap-on, because with the latter, whoever was using it would make their partner cum without cumming themselves. But Mebuki needed all her endurance tonight, and quickly put the strap-on in place before thrusting up into Ino's pussy.

Ino moaned into Mebuki's tits, sucking harder as the older woman began skillfully pumping into her. Looking over, Mebuki could see that Sakura was close to losing her mind. Mebuki used her hands to spread Ino's ass enticingly for her daughter.

Sakura didn't miss a beat, rushing over and penetrating Ino's rear roughly. Mebuki was surprised by how easily it went in. Either Sakura was using a lot of force, or Ino's ass was just used to being taken. Thinking on it, Mebuki figured it was probably both.

Ino came almost immediately, loving the double penetration. Mebuki, seeing how Sakura felt no obligation to be gentle with Ino, matched her daughter's speed as she thrust roughly into Ino's pussy.

Sakura and Mebuki fucked Ino from both ends for nearly thirty minutes, during which Ino came too many times to count, Sakura came enough to fill Ino's ass to the brim, and Mebuki came only once from Ino's sucking her breasts.

Seeing Ino's full ass, Mebuki quickly plugged it, not letting any if her daughter's cum escape. Ino laid back, expecting to be able to rest for a few minutes then re-join the fun. Mebuki had another idea, and buried her face between Ino's legs.

Ino almost immediately started screaming in pleasure. Mebuki was better with her tongue than Sakura! "More! More!" Ino begged, locking her legs around Mebuki's head. Mebuki was more than happy to comply, probing deep with her tongue. She quickly found and started assaulting Ino's sweet spot with her tongue.

Ino came immediately after Mebuki found her spot, then several times as it was attacked. Ino finally passed out when Mebuki bit down hard on her clit.

Mebuki licked her lips and smiled at Sakura. "Damn Mom, your good." Sakura said with a grin. "Of course I am." Mebuki said, grinning back as she spread her legs. Sakura giggled before moving over and sinking herself to the base inside Mebuki.

Sakura always got a perverse thrill whenever she came inside her mother's pussy. Just thinking about it got her hard, and actually doing it made her horny enough to keep going for hours. Sakura didn't stop until she was completely exhausted, both her and Mebuki having cum more than a dozen times and her cock now unable to get hard she was so tired.

Mebuki was exhausted as well, but her plan wasn't done yet.

Mebuki grabbed Sakura's hips, pulling her over and plunging her tongue into her daughter's pussy. With Sakura being a futa, Ino and even Mebuki often forgot that she did still have a pussy. Judging from her reaction, Sakura herself had forgotten about it.

Sakura's pussy had become very sensitive from lack of attention, something Mebuki quickly took care of, making her daughter faint as well.

* * *

The next morning, Mebuki woke Ino up an hour early, and proceeded to spend that entire hour eating Ino out, causingher bblack out, leaving Sakura all to Mebuki. Mebuki woke Sakura by sucking off ger morning wood and fingering her, causing Sakura to cum from both; something she'd never done before.

Mebuki repeated this process for several days, until Sakura and Ino started waking HER up early in the mornings forfun.

Mebuki grinned, 'mission accomplished.'


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm uncertain this ties in with the main FS story or not, but me and Ssvidel3 got the idea and now here it is. Decide for yourselves if it ties back to the rest of the story or is another AU.**

* * *

Sakura was walking through the woods nonchalantly. Just before she started to turn around and return home, she heard the sounds of a struggle nearby.

Sakura moved forward stealthily, and soon saw Kiba and Ino standing in a clearing. They seemed to be arguing about something, but Sakura didn't know what. Kiba moved forward and kissed Ino, which Ino responded to with a slap. Kiba grabbed Ino and started to push her back against a tree.

"Ahem." Sakura cleared her throat to get attention as she stepped into the clearly. "And what exactly is going on here?"

Kiba immediately let go of Ino, who ran over and took shelter behind Sakura. "Uh...nothing?" Kiba said nervously. "Yeah...right." Sakura said, rolling her eyes. She told Ino to go home, and after she ran off full tilt, tirned back to Kiba.

"Okay look dumbass, I'm gonna give you two options. I can tell your mom what you were doing, or you can meet me later for a quicky fuck and I'll forget all about this." Sakura said. Kiba, not seeing any downside, immediately agreed to meet up with Sakura.

Sakura grinned, "Good." She said as she turned to leave. "Oh, and bring Akamaru." This confused Kiba, but he still nodded, "Er...okay." He said before leaving for his house.

Sakura smirked, turnin

g and walking out of the clearing, having neglected to tell Kiba which of them was actually getting fucked.

* * *

The next day Sakura surprised Kiba again by showing up at his house. He lead her to his bed room, feeling excited about getting laid after so long without.

Sakura locked Kiba's door when they reached his room. "Sit on the bed." She told Kiba, who did so immediately. Sakura stood in front of him, and started stripping her clothes off. "Your going to suck me off." Sakura said as she pulled her shirt off.

"Sure." Kiba said, excited to eat Sakura's pussy. After Sakura removed her underwear, her crotch was still covered by a sort or seal. "Take it off for me would you?" Sakura said with a grin.

"Okay.." Kiba said, confused as he leaned down and started removing the seal. It came off easily, and Kiba was shocked when he was smacked in the face. Kiba pulled back and his eyes went wide as he saw Sakura's fully erect eight inch cock in front of his face.

"Okay, now suck." Sakura ordered. "Your joking right? No fucking w-" was all Kiba got out before Sakura grabbed his head and thrust into his mouth. Sakura moaned softly as she pushed he cock into Kiba's throat before Kiba pulled himself free.

"What the hell?!" Kiba questioned. "You agreed to suck me." Sakura reminded. "I thought you meant eat you out!" Kiba protested. "I didn't say that's what I meant. It's your own fault if you thought that." Sakura said as she formed a shadow clone, who promptly tied up Kiba and put a gag in his mouth.

"Akamaru~" Sakura called as the shadow clone vanished. The large canine appeared from the other side of the bed, and scampered over immediately. Sakura smiled at the large dog, petting him a few times before holding his head and thrust her cock into his mouth.

Akamaru didn't seem upset, mostly just curious about what Sakura was doing as she pushed her hardened member in deeper into his throat. Akamaru was well trained not to bit any part of a friend unless Kiba ordered. He identified Sakura as a friend, and Kiba wasn't giving any orders with the gag in his mouth.

"Oh god~ so warm and wet~" Sakura moaned, hips pumping faster before she came, filling Akamaru's mouth with hot cum. Akamaru promptly began licking it off his face, trying to get it all.

Sakura grinned, moving behind Akamaru and llining up to his ass. She pushed in slowly, moaning at how unimaginably tight he was. "D-damn Kiba, your dog is amazing~" Sakura gradually began speeding up, soon pumping fast. Kiba wasn't sure what was worse, the fact that he had to watch his best friend get fucked up the ass, or the fact that Akamaru seemed to be enjoying it.

Sakura groaned in pleasure for fifteen minutes straight as she thrust in deeper and deeper each time, cumming inside Akamaru's puckered hole with a grunt. Sakura pulled out, and Kiba was shocked, and a little impressed, to see that Sakura was still completely hard. "Your turn~" She purred, grinning at Kiba.

Kiba's eyes widened and he tried to wriggle free, to no avail. Sakura came over, pulling the gag from Kiba's mouth and thrusting into his mouth again. Being tied, Kiba couldn't get free this time, and was soon forced to deep-throat Sakura.

Sakura moaned, loving Kiba's mouth even more than Akamaru's. She hit the back of his throat after only two minutes, making him gag, and kept going for another ten before cumming; filling Kiba's throat and mouth.

Sakura put the gag back in Kiba's mouth before he could spit out her cum, forcing him to swallow it all. Sakura bent Kiba down over the bed, pulling his pants and underwear off. She lined up her cock and grabbed his hips. Rather than ease in like she had with Akamaru, she rammed into Kiba as hard as she could.

Kiba yelped into the gag, feeling a sort of hot pain as Sakura thrust into his ass mercilessly. Sakura moaned loudly, "n-not as tight as Akamaru, but still tight as fuck!"

Sakura fucked Kiba roughly for almost an hour. Kiba hated being tied up, he hated not having a say in the matter, and most off all, he hated that near the end, he actually moaned. Sakura forced herself not to cum the entire time, then pulled out, coating Kiba's face in cum.

Sakura sighed in satisfaction. She moved over, taking a camera and snapping a picture of Kiba's cum-covered face. Sakura got dressed and opened the door, letting Kiba's sister in and handing her the picture. "Pleasure doing business with you. Enjoy the blackmail." She said with a grin.

Sakura proceeded on her way out, feeling great. 'Two Inuzukas in one day, not bad.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Time for another AU chapter. The following will have no relation to the current story (if it can even be called that) and is just a method of good fun. Now, let us indulge in one of the classics.**

* * *

Hinata was starting to get really worried. She was trying to do good in school, but she just always got so distracted thinking about Naruto. She was starting to fail out of her classes. That couldn't happen.

Hinata went up to the teacher's desk near tje end of the day for help. "M-Ms. Haruno, is there any way I could get my grade up? So I don't fail the class?"

Sakura looked up from her book, "hmm, I suppose there is something you can do for me. Come visit me after class and we'll see what we can do." "Thank you Ms. Haruno." Hinata said, relieved. HHinata return to her seat, not noticing that Sakura was watching her ass as she went.

Hinata returned to the class room after everyone had left. "I'm here." Hinata said. "Thank you for coming Hinata." Sakura said, getting up and closing the door behind her, locking it for good measure.

"So, how do I get extra credit Ms. Haruno?" Hinata asked. "Please, call me Sakura." Sakura said as she walked over to the window and closed the blinds so people couldn't see inside. "O-okay Ms. Sakura." Hinata corrected herself.

Sakura looked around the room to make her she wasn't forgetting anything, then turned to Hinata with a grin. Sakura dropped her skirt and panties, her eight in cock, already solid, immediately sprang free, making Himata gasp. "This is how you earn your extra credit." Sakura said.

'S-she's a f-futanari...and s-she wants me t-to..' Hinata's entire face was bright red, and she found herself unable to look away from Sakura's member. 'It's so big...so hard..'

Well, Hinata didn't want to fail. "W-what do I do?" She asked. Sakura grinned, "get on your knees, and open your mouth." Sakura instructed.

Hinata obediently got down on her knees, opening her mouth nervously. She was anxious, part of her wanting to just get this over with, but another part of her really wanted to suck on that cock that she knew must be bigger than Naruto's.

Sakura took Hinata's head in her hands and thrust her cock halfway in. Hinata closed her lips around the hardened length and started sucking. "That's it~ remember to use your tongue." Sakura instructed, Hinata immediately running her tongue along Sakura's member.

Sakura moaned, slowly starting to push in and out, sending her rod deeper into Hinata's mouth, soon hitting her throat. Hinata gagged slightly, but didn't stop sucking. Sakura gripped Hinata's head tighter, moving faster into her. "Mmm~ your mouth is sooo soft~" Sakura moaned, making Hinata blush more than she already was.

Pretty soon Sakura's tip was hitting the back of Hinata's throat, and she thrust faster as she got closer, groaning as she came moments later; filling Hinata's throat and mouth with cum.

Hinata swallowed it all, finding that she actually rather enjoyed the taste. "I-is that all?" Hinata asked. Sakura smirked, "Not quite."

Sakura pointed to the desk. "Panties down. Get on your back." Hinata whimpered slightly, but couldn't help be a little excited as she walked over to the desk. She pulled her pants and panties down, kicking them off as she got on her back on the desk.

Sakura licked her lips, "such a pretty little pussy~" She said as she walked over, "ooh, and already wet~ you must really like this." Hinata didn't reply, merely swaying her hips to get Sakura to do it already. Sakura rubbed her tip against Hinata's pussy, but didn't enter her.

Hinata fidgeted, and involuntarily pushed her hips back, taking Sakura inside her. "See? You definitely want this." Sakura cooed, pushing in deeper. "Mmm~ not a virgin, but sooo tight!" Sakura told Hinata, making her cover her facein eembarrassment.

In truth, she was a virgin. She'd broken herself in with a dildo a while back, but had never taken an actual cock before. She'd been hoping it would be Naruto, and had never thought she'd get fucked by a futa. And she certainly hadn't expected being fucked by a futa to feel so amazing.

Soon Sakura stopped going slow, knowing that she, and likely Hinata, wanting it faster. As she sped up, she heard Hinata groan, and grit her teeth. Sakura smiled, and thrust even faster, going deeper. "Come on, yi u know you want to moan, just let it out~"

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut, hands gripping the desk beneath her with all her strength as she tried with all her might to hold it in. Even with all the effort she was putting in, she knew that she could only hold out so long. It just felt so good! Despite all she did to hold it back, Hinata moaned softly seconds later.

The moment she did, Sakura immediately upped the pace again, determined to hear more. She thrust her length in so fast, she actually started to shake the desk. Hinata couldn't hold it in anymore, she locked her legs around Sakura's waist, and was moaning at nearly every thrust.

Hinata groaned loudly, walls tightening around Sakura's cock as she came. The tightness pushed Sakura over the edge, and she thrust in as deep as she could before cumming as well.

Hinata panted as Sakura got off the desk. "And that's an A Ms. Hyuga." Sakura said with a smile. Hinata looked up at Sakura, "a-are you sure?"

Sakura gave Hinata a confused look, "what do you mean?" "W-well, I don't think I've really earned an A yet," Hinata said innocently, "I mean, you've only cum twice after all."

Sakura grinned wide, knowing that at this point, Hinata just wanted to be fucked. "Your absolutely right. Please, follow me."

Hinata got up from the bed, disregarding her panties on the floor as she followed Sakura to her office at the back of the room. Sakura sat on the couch, stroking her length, which was fully erect in only seconds. Hinata hurried over, dropping into Sakura's lap with her back to her without even being told.

Sakura moaned, holding Hinata's hips to help her bounce on her cock. Hinata moanedn softly at first, then louder when Sakura spun her around so they were face to face and started sucking on her neck. Hinata came faster this time, as she'd been moving her hips with Sakura from the start. Sakura came inside her again only a few minutes after.

Sakura lifted Hinata off her. "On your fours." Sakura ordered. Eager for more, Hinata got on her hands and knees on the carpet. Sakura got behind her, rubbing her tip against Hinata's ass instead of her pussy. Hinata started to stop her, but stopped, wanting to know how it felt.

Hinata ground her hips back against Sakura's cock, encouraging her to penetrate her ass. Sakura pumped in slowly, not wanting to hurt her. SSakura switched back when Hinata moaned, "f-faster~!"

Sakura grinned, hilting herself in the Hyuga's fabulous ass, drilling it hard. Hinata moaned loudly, occasionally telling Sakura to go harder. It hurt sure, but it was so good!

Hinata came not long after, her ass clenching almost painfully tight around Sakura's cock. The feeling wad too much, and Sakura came, filling Hinata's ass to the brim with hot cum. The feeling of being so full made Hinata moan again as she collapsed on the floor, panting.

"N...now you've earned an A." Sakura said. Hinata was glad for the grade, but disappointed that the fun was over. That is, until Sakura added, "of course, if you want to maintain the grade, you'll have to report for extra credit every day~"


	11. Chapter 11

**Another AU since you all seem to like them. And for those if you who ddon't, don't worry, I've got something planned for can loosely be called this fic's story. Also, this isn't so much an AU as it is a time skip.**

* * *

Sarada entered the hospital to visit her mother at work, figuring she could probably use a break. She found Sakura in a room by herself, her coworkers having already left for lunch. "Hey mom." Sarada said with a smile. "Hey honey, thanks for coming." Sakura said, giving Sarada a hug. "No problem."

Sakura turned to gather her things, but stopped when she heard the door lock. Turning back around, Sakura saw her daughter had stripped down, and was now standing naked in front of her.

Before Sakura could say anything, Sarada moved forward, kissing her mother passionately. It was only a few seconds before Sakura gave in and started kissing back. Sarada reached down, feeling Sakura's hard-on.

She dropped down to her knees, pulling Sakura's pants down, causing her cock the hit her in the face. Sarada smirked, and engulfed Sakura's hard member. This was by no means their first time, and it was only a few seconds before Sarada was deep-throating her mother.

Sakura moaned, holding still as Sarada bobbed her head fast, sucking hard. It didn't take long for Sarada to make Sakura cum, filling her throat and mouth with hot seed. Sarada swallowed it all, licking her lips happily. Sarada looked up, and was confused to see Sakura rapidly making hand signs.

With the last of the hand signs, the silencing jutsu was completed, making the room sound proof. "What? You didn't forget the jutsu I taught you did I?" Sakura questioned. Sarada gulped, "well...kinda.."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "it's fine. You can make it up to me later with that mouth of yours~" "no problem." Sarada said with a grin. Sakura chuckled, and pushed Sarada onto her back and spreading her legs, licking her lips at the sight of her already soaking wet pussy.

Sakura started by gently licking around the outside of Sarada's pussy, then forced her tongue in deep and began eating her out. Sakura had explored Sarada's pussy many times, and her tongue quickly found and assaulted all her sweet spots, rendering Sarada unable to do anything but moan loudly.

Sakura probed her daughter's insides, making her cum in only a few minutes. She cried out in pleasure, squirting all over Sakura's face. Sakura licked her face clean before crawling on top of Sarada, lining up her member to her daughter's pussy.

Sarada gave a nod, and Sakura pushed inside, moaning at Sarada's tightness. She only paused for a second before ramming in to the hilt.

Sarada was in bliss. They never stayed in one position for long. Sarada went from laying her back to riding Sakura and bouncing up and down on her cock, then to her fours with her mother pounding into her from behind. The sound of their hips smacking against each other made Sarada cum hard, clenching tight around Sakura.

The tightness was too much, and Sakura grunted, thrusting in as deep as she could before cumming hard, filling Sarada with her cum. Sarada panted, trying to catch her breath. Before she could, Sakura thrust back in, pushing Sarada down to the floor.

The feeling of Sarada's breasts pressing against the floor made her moan louder as Sakura abused her pussy. Sakura gripped Sarada's hips harder, pulling her body back as she thrust forward; allowing her to force her cock even deeper before.

Sarada screamed out in pleasure. If not for Sakura's jutsu, Sarada would've been heard throughout the entire hospital. It was only seconds before she came again, tensing up around Sakura again. Sakura let out a low groan, cumming again. Sarada sighed in relief, the feeling of her mother's cum filling her causing a warmth to spread through her.

The two sat tiredly for a second, trying to catch their breath. After they had, Sarada didn't even need to be asked before she took Sakura's rod back in her mouth. Sakura moaned, a sound Sarada couldn't get enough of, as her daughter's tongue curled around her meat.

Sarada reached over, teasing Sakura's pussy to make her cum faster. Sarada pushed two fingers in, and Sakura came immediately; once again filling her daughter's mouth with cum. Sarada swallowed, not moving ger mouth off Sakura's length as she continued to suck.

Sakura grabbed the back of Sarada's head, moving onto her knees so she could thrust into her throat easier. Soon she was fucking Sarada's face as hard as she had her pussy, if not a little harder. She grunted with the effort of pushing herself into Sarada's warm, wet mouth faster and harder.

Sarada was soon practically gagging on Sakura's cock, and loving every second. She reached between her legs, fingering herself roughly in an attempt to get herself off one last time. She managed to cum in only a few minutes, making her moan around Sakura's shaft.

The moan send pleasurable vibrations through Sakura's cock, and she came hard seconds later. Sakura sighed, her hardness sated. Sarada licked her lips, and began to dress herself.

"Thanks for visiting me at work honey." Sakura said with a smile as she dressed herself, "no problem mom, I love having fun with you." Sarada said, grinning back. "Well don't worry, there'll be plenty more when we get home." Sakura promised with a wink.


	12. Chapter 12

Mebuki couldn't really blame Ino. Ino had never been told how Sakura gets when woken up with a blowjob. Though, all things considered, if she had known, Ino probably would've done it anyway.

Sakura grabbed Ino's hair as she woke, forcing Ino down to base as she came. Sakura sighed in relief, then gave an evil grin to Ino. Ino got a shiver from the look, and began to creep out of the bed that she, Sakura, and Mebuki all shared.

Sakura grabbed her before she could, pinning her to the bed and thrusting hard into her ass. Ino moaned, figuring she could handle Sakura's lust for the time being. After three hours without a break, Ino thought different. Sakura finally stopped after another half hour, cumming one last time into Ino's completely filled anus.

Sakura pulled out and went off to get breakfast. Ino slumped on the bed next to Mebuki, who she knew by now wasn't really asleep. "Y...you could've taken some of that." Ino pamted. Mebuki chuckled, "if I had, you wouldn't have learned anything. She's gonna be like this all day long, and it's your job to take it."

Ino gulped, hoping against hope that Mebuki was exaggerating.

It didn't take long for Ino to realize beyond a shadow of a doubt that Mebuki had not been exaggerating. Sakura bent Ino over the kitchen table and fucked her pussy for a good hour and a half after breakfast. It wouldn't have been so bad, if Mebuki hadn't been fingering Ino under the table all through breakfast. Ino had already cum twice before Sakura even got to her, and the smell of Ino's juices made Sakura go even harder.

By the end, Ino's legs were too shaky for her to stand. But it didn't stop there. Later, while Ino was sitting on the couch, Sakura came in, grabbed Ino by her hair, and forced her cock into Ino's throat. Normally Ino loved it when Sakura got rough with her, and even then, she did get a little thrill from it.

But it also was starting to hurt. By the time Sakura pulled out of Ino's throat, it was sore. Sakura then grabbed Ino's skirt, hiked it up, tore off her panties, and rammed her cock back in.

This one lasted the longest, with Sakura not pulling out of Ino once, except to switch holes, for four hours straight. Ino tried to slow Sakura down, or at least keep herself from cumming long enough to outlast Sakura. No suck luck. Any time Ino tried to slow down, Sakura grabbed her hips and slammed in even harder. And being used so forcefully by Sakura, essentially being her cock sleeve for four hours, made Ino too hot to resist, and by the time Sakura was finally sated, Ino was practically brain dead.

Mebuki found Ino slumped on the couch, a thick coating of cum filling her ass and pussy. Mebuki couldn't help but chuckle, "don't worry hon, it's almost over."

"Y...you mean there...more..?" Ino questioned. Mebuki nodded, "the last one is when she goes the most wild. I find it's best to just sit back and enjoy it."

Ino grumbled in annoyance, then got an idea, and grinned, "you know what, your right. Thanks Mebuki." Ino said, her face not letting on her true intentions.

Ino knew she'd have to get Sakura's attention. Really, all she'd have to do was be in the general area as Sakura, but Ino needed Sakura to be as horny as possible for her plan. So, rather than just ssimply walk into the bedroom naked like Mebuki had instructed, Ino walked in naked, went over to Maia at the foot of the bed, and began to eat the dog out.

Maia had gotten used to intense pleasure from Sakura, and was only mildly surprised when Ino started licking at her sex. Ino had never done anything with Maia before, but knew full well that Sakura did, and had always wanted Ino to as well. Sakura had said more than once how hard she got just from the idea of Ino fucking Maia.

Ino had to aadmit, Maia did taste pretty good. And by the time the husky came, Sakura was right behind her. Ino started to turn around so she could continue her plan, but Sakura grabbed her head and forced it back between Maia's legs.

"Ah, ah, ah, your not done. Maia isn't satisfied. And neither am I." Sakura purred, hilting herself in Ino's cunt. Ino moaned into Maia, and ever thrust pressed her head against the dog's dripping sex. Ino had no choice but to start eating her out again.

It was half an hour before Maia was satisfied. Sakura hadn't cum yet, which was good fir Ino's plan; which she was certain she could salvage. "C-cum on my face!" Ino moaned, hoping it would work. Sakura immediately pulled out and flipped Ino around...letting Ino use her mind transfer jutsu.

Immediately Ino took over Sakura's body. Sakura's inner form was too bound by lust to do anything, and luckily couldn't fuck Ino's mind. Ino felt how horny Sakura's body was, like she was practically on fire. The urge to cum immediately was strong, and it would coat her own face, the idea of which almost set Ino off.

But she had to focus, and quickly left the room. She found Mebuki in the living room. Mebuki looked up just in time to get a face full of cum. Ino grinned, loving the sensation of cumming with Sakura's dick, and getting hard immediately from the sight of Mebuki's cum covered face.

It didn't take Mebuki long to realize that Ino wad controlling Sakura's body, not that the information convinced Mebuki to make Ino stop fucking her. She'd cum five times and was working on a sixth!

She did decide to show Ino that Sakura's body wasn't quite as impervious as she thought. Sakura's body lost it when Mebuki bit down on her nipples while she fucked her. Same for having her pussy or ass fingered. Mebuki managed to fit her entire fist inside Sakura's ass, making Ino scream in climax as she came into Mebuki's pussy for the last time.

_Release._

Ino grinned as she rereturned to her body, having committed the perfect crime. Or so she thought. She woke the next morning with her hands tied behind her back and a gag in her mouth. She'd forgotten how Sakura had punished her for entire day the last time she possessed her, and remdmbered now as Sakura and Mebuki looked down at her, lust and evil in their eyes.

It was gonna be a long day, Ino didn't pass out. Again.


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura opened the door to see Kiba, looking nine kinds of uncomfortable, with Akamaru at his side. Sakura hadn't seen or heard from Kiba even once since she'd fucked him, then let his sister use it as black male. Sakura occasionally felt bad for it despite the fact that he'd tried to force Ino to let him fuck her.

But now here he was on Sakura's front porch. "Can I help you?" Sakura questioned. If he was there for some kind of payback, Sakura could easily take him, and then help herself to another round in the sack with him. But Kiba didn't look to be here under aggressive terms; he'd have done something by now if he were.

Another full minute passed before Kiba spoke. "Could I...come in please?"

"Sure." Sakura replied with a shrug. Stepping back to let Kiba and Akamaru inside. She closed the door behind them, then turned to face Kiba, her expression questioning.

"I..came here to apologize. For what I did, er, tried to do, to Ino." Kiba said. Sakura was a bit surprised, but shrugged, "Ino's out right now." Kiba nodded, "well, when she gets back, tell her I'm sorry. Oh, and sorry for being such a jerk to you to." Kiba said, moving towards the door.

Sakura blocked his path. "Now, is that really all you have to say for yourself?" She asked. Kiba seemed actually frightened by the motion. Come to think of it, he seemed frightened of Sakura in general. Was it because of what she'd done to him? Or just because he knew she was a futa?

"I-I think so." Kiba said shakily, stepping back from Sakura. Sakura pouted, "so your not gonna say you wanted to go for another ride with me?" Kiba shook his head immediately, "th-that's not why I came here, honest."

Sakura rolled her eyes. If there was one thing she'd learned to spot, it was lust. She whistled, and Maia came running into the room. Akamaru was on her almost immediately, both hounds moaning.

"Well, Akamaru certainly seemed ready to fuck." Sakura said, stepping closer to Kiba, who'd immediately averted his eyes from the two dogs as they had sex. "Come on Kiba, don't look away. It's not polite. Maybe you need to be taught another lesson~" Kiba immediately turned to the two dogs, watching them go at it.

So it was just what Sakura had done to him, not that she was a futa. This revelation both made Sakura glad that Kiba wasn't judging her on her biology alone, and guilty for what she'd done to make him so afraid of her.

Looking down, Sakura could see the tent forming in Kiba's pants as he watched Akamaru fuck Maia. "Getting turned on huh?" Sakura grinned. "N-no." Kiba replied. "IIt's fine, I am to~" Sakura said, pulling down her shorts to show how hard she was.

Kiba immediately tried to look away, but couldn't quite look completely away from Sakura's massive cock, which made his own look tiny by comparison. "Like what you see?" Sakura asked with a smile. Kiba immediately forced himself to turn away.

Sakura sighed, "okay, look." Sakura said, grabbing Kiba's shoulder and making him look at her. "I'm sirry I was so rough with you. I'm sorry for humiliating you like that, and I'm sorry I let your sister use it as black make." Sakura said, "but between you and me, she isn't gonna use it as black male. She just likes touching herself while she looks at the picture." Sakura added with a wink.

"Wait, what?" Kiba questioned. Sakura giggled, "I wasn't supposed to tell you that. When she was...'keeping her half of the deal', she kept shouting your name instead of mine. Just something to think about for later."

Kiba didn't know how to respond to that. All he did know was that he was now painfully hard, both from the show the dogs were giving and from the thought of his sister fucking herself while staring at the picture of him being fucked. He was so wrapped up in these thoughts that he didn't even notice Sakura getting closer until she was pulling down his pants, freeing his hardened member, which he immediately covered in embarrassment.

In truth, Kiba was by no means small and was actually decently sized. But next to Sakura's length, more than twice his own, he couldn't help but get the reflexive feeling of inadequacy. If Ino was riding that massive thing all the time, it was no wonder he didn't have half a chance with her.

These thoughts moved from Kiba's conscious mind back to his subconscious when he felt Sakura push away his hands and engulf his member, swirling her tongue around it.

Kiba moaned immediately, having never actually been sucked off befoe. For ssomeone who almost certainly preferred pussy, Sakura's mouth felt amazing as she sucked on Kiba's length. She bobbed her head, hands fondling his sack as she hummed around him, trying to get him to cum fast.

Akamaru groaned as he got close to finishing, Maia almost literally howling in pleasure. Sakura moved one hand around Kiba's waist, poking a finger at his ass. Kiba tensed immediately, but Sakura was determined to make him feel good, and pushed her finger inside.

Kiba gasped out as she felt Sakura's finger probe him. First just one, then she started adding more until she pumping his tight hole with all five fingers as she blew him. Kiba tried to fight the urge to cum, feeling it was wrong to do so while being fingered. But it felt too good, and with Sakura's tongue gliding over his dick and the sight, sound, and smell of Akamaru and Maia fucking, he only lasted a few minutes before cumming.

Sakura grinned up at Kiba, opening her mouth to show him his seed filling her mouth before swallowing it. "Not bad~" Sakura purred, "I hope you don't mind returning the favor~"

Kiba gulped at the thought, and Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, you know you want to~"

Kiba told himself he didn't want to, but, he justified, he did need to repay her. So, feeling he had a valid, non-kinky reason for his actions, Kiba got to his knees and opened his mouth.

Sakura grinned, grabbing his head and thrusting her erect cock, which wad already dripping pre-cum from sucking Kiba, into Kiba's throat. Kiba gagged at first, but got used to the feeling. He could taste Sakura's pre-cum and was surprised when he found that it didn't taste bad.

Kiba slowly began moving his head back and forth, sucking Sakura's rod. The more he sucked, the more pre-cum he had to swallow. He felt as though that should have bothered him more than it did.

Kiba could tell when Sakura was getting close. Her whole body went rigid, and she started pulling on his head to push herself deeper. Kiba closed his eyes and braced himself, hearing Sakura groan in pleasure before feeling her hot cum fill his mouth.

Kiba turned his head to spit it out, but Sakura held him. "Ah, ah, ah~ I want to see it." Sakura said. Kiba's face burned, but he parted his lips, letting Sakura see her cum coating the inside of his mouth. "Now swallow."

Well, Kiba had already swallow a ton of pre, didn't really matter at this point. Kiba swallowed Sakura's cum, and saw that she was still hard. "What do you want me to do now?" Kiba asked. "Nothing," Sakura said, "you can leave if you want."

Kiba looked up at het in confusion. "Really?" "Yeah, really." Sakura answered. "Now, if YOU want, I can fuck your tight little ass for you, but only if you ask."

Kiba should've felt relived. Being fucked like he had before had been humiliating, but had it really been that bad otherwise? Kiba sighed inwardly, planning on paying his sister a visit later.

Kiba laid back instead of getting up, spreading his legs more for Sakura. Sakura licked her lips, lining herself up to Kiba's puckered entrance. She looked up at him, waiting for him to nod before she pushed het cock into his ass, moaning as his walls squeezed her shaft.

"G-god Kiba your so tight! I love it!" Sakura groaned. Kiba blushed hard, and didn't respond. Not that he could've if he'd wanted to as he felt the sensation of Sakura taking him. It didn't hurt as much this time, more a sensation of being filled, but it was still foreign to him.

Then, slowly, pleasure began to take hold of him as Sakura started picking up speed, holding his hips and pulling them as she thrust in to get rougher. A moan escaped Kiba, and it wasn't long after that he was hard and throbbing again. "S-see?" Sakura moaned, gripping his member, "don't be embarrassed, just enjoy~"

Kiba couldn't reply, except to start bucking his hips against Sakura's. It was feeling too good, he needed more, now. Sakura thrust in hard, cumming without even stopping. Kiba cried out as he felt the warm strands fire into him, suddenly craving more of it.

When Sakura came again minutes later, Kiba came to, coating Sakura's tits in cum. Sakura didn't look mad, and even grinned as she pulled out of Kiba. Maia scampered over and began licking Sakura's chest clean. Kiba lay there, panting. He wondered what he should do next, but when he felt Akamaru's tongue pushing into his ass to get at the cum Sakura had left the there, and saw Sakura getting in position behind Maia, he knew two things.

They weren't done yet, and he didn't plan on stopping.


	14. Chapter 14

**One more AU Sarada chapter before the finale.**

Sakura sat on the edge of the pool, sighing happily at the feeling of Sarada's lips around her length. Sarah waded in the water, bobbing her head up and down along her mother's cock. Sakura was surprised at how good Sarada had gotten, taking her to the back of her throat like it was nothing. Then again, they had been doing it a lot.

Sarada reached down, pinching Sakura's clit eith her fingers. Sakura moaned, pushing Sarada's head down to the base and releasing into her throat. Sarada swallowed with a smile, licking her lips. "How'd it taste?" Sakura asked with a smirk. "Delicious~ always does." Sarada replied, pulling herself up from the pool and straddling her mother.

Sakura shivered slightly, the water having cooled down her daughter's body. Sarada giggled, and began grinding herself against Sakura's length. It took almost no time at all for Sakura to get hard again, at which point she lifted Sarada, who pulled off her bakini bottoms, and dropped her back down hard on her cock.

Sarada moaned as Sakura's member impaled her, loving how it felt inside her. Sarada started bucking her hips immediately as Sakura pulled her down, pumping into Sarada's tight pussy hard. Sarada became aware of how loud the sound of their skin slapping together was, and found it extremely arousing. She bounced herself on Sakura's rod harder, wanting to hear more of it.

Sarada tightened around Sakura's member after several minutes, and she bit her lip as she came. Sakura loved the feeling of Sarada's juices flowing down her length. Sarada panted as her climax ended, her movements slowing.

Sakura smirked, "you aren't done already are you?" She teased. Sarada grinned, "yeah right." She said back, locking her legs around Sakura's waist, as though to trap her. Sakura held Sarada's body close, causing her small chest to press against Sakura's larger breasts as Sakura stood up, walking into the pool.

Sakura walked to the center of the water, carrying Sarada on her cock. Sakura squeezed Sarada's ass as she held it for leverage. Sarada always got a little turned on when Sakura showed off her strength.

Sakura bounced Sarada on her dick, moaning as she was pushed even deeper into her daughter each time she fell. Sarada held on with her arms around Sakura's body. Sarada leaned her head down and started sucking on Sakura's nipples.

Sakura moaned at the feeling of Sarada's warm mouth on her breasts, speeding up her thrusts as she got closer. It was only a few minutes before Sakura hilted herself inside Sarada's cunt, cumming hard. The ffeeling set Sarada off, and she groaned loudly as she reached her own orgasm, nearly falling off of Sakura.

Sarada caught her breath, then pulled herself off of Sakura and got on her fours in the water. The water nearly went up over her nose, but she wiggled her hips seductively nonetheless. Sakura smiled, gripping Sarada's hips and thrusting back into her still hot pussy.

Sarada's head was pushed underwater as Sakura started pumping into her from behind, but she didn't mind. In fact,she found it oddly thrilling having to lift up to breath only to get pushed back under as her mother fucked her, only getting rougher as it went on.

Sakura could tell how much Sarada was enjoying it by how her slit clenched around her rod, practically milking it for cum. Not wanting to disappoint, Sakura got faster, slamming her hips harder into Sarada's with each go. Sarada cried out as she came, though it came out garbled, as her mouth was half underwater. Sakura came soon after, grunting as she did.

Sakura pulled out as Sarada took a few moments to breath. Sakura grinned evily as she spun Sarada around so shewas on her back, and then plunged them both underwater. Sarada immediately gasped underwater as Sakura thrust back into her, now in missionary. Sarada tried to holding her breath at first, then realized that she could still breath.

Sakura had activated her medical jutsu. Soecifically one meant to help maintain the oxygen flow of someone with too much liquid in their lungs. It had the added effect of letting someone breath while submerged in water. And with her natural strength, Sakura barely slowed at all.

It was an odd, albeit amazing, experience. Sarada felt hersmoaning, but only barely heard it, and as she was pushed and pulled by Sakura's thrusts, she could feel the water rushing passed and around her body. Sarada closed her legs around Sakura's waist again, using the grip to help push Sakura's cock deeper.

Sakura's member twitched with the need to cum, but Sakura held back,wanting to wait for Sarada to get off one more time. Sakura channeled some of her chakra through her shaft, sending it into Sarada. Sarada felt it flow through her, hitting all her sweet spots at once.

It was only a few seconds later Sarada came with a cry that she believed must have been heard even from above the water. Sakura grunted aggressively as her cock forced its way into Sarada's womb before unloading her warm seed into it.

Sarada and Sakura stayed underwater for a few moments before returning to the side of the pool. Sakura playfully slapped Sarada's ass before going back inside. Sarada stayed outside, lounging in the sun, and wondering if she should tell Sakura that she hadn't taken her birth control.

Rubbing her stomach thoughtfully, Sarada figured she might as well, as Sakura would find out eventually regardless.


	15. Chapter 15

**Let's go out with a bang, if you'll forgive the pun.**

* * *

'Life is good.' Sakura thought, smacking Ino's ass as the blonde rode her.

Sakura had woken with Ino and Mebuki licking along her length, and had since been at it all day. She was thrilled when Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata showed up to.

Ino moaned loudly as she rocked her hips against Sakura's, pushing her cock deeper with each movement. When Sakura felt Ino tense up and cum, Sakura hilted herself and came into her. Sakura then lifted Ino, turned her around, and pulled her down hard; impaling her ass.

Ino cried out in joy, only getting louder when Akamaru jumped up and thrust into her pussy. Ino very rarely got to take it from both sides, and had never gotten it from Akamaru. She was in bliss.

Next to the bed Kiba pumped into Maia from behind, making her groan and bark in pleasure. Further back in the room, Naruto fucked Mebuki from behind as she ate out Hinata. It was a beautiful sight, and spurred Sakura to move her hips faster, abusing Ino's ass harder.

Ino came hard, making Akamaru howl as he came her pussy. Sakura found Ino's prostate and coated it with cum, causing Ino to reach another of her own climax's again, before pulling Ino off of her and placing her on the bed. Akamaru claimed Ino's ass for himself as Sakura moved off the bed.

Sakura moved in front of Maia, who immediately began licking along Sakura's erect member. "Good girl~" Sakura moaned, holding the dog's head and slowly pushing into her mouth, and then into her throat. Maia didn't mind, as she enjoyed pleasing her owner.

Kiba got no small amount of enjoyment from double teaming the husky, and picked up the pace of his movements, thrusting harder and harder into Maia, as though he were showing off for Sakura; which me may well have been doing.

Maia loved it, groaning around Sakura's shaft, making Sakura moan more and more as she got closer. When Sakura felt her climax approaching, she pulled out of Maia's mouth and covered her face in thick seed. Maia licked her face as best she could, knowing how much the sight turned Sakura on.

Maia came moments later, squeezing around Kiba's cock. The tightness made Kiba cum almost immediately, pushing in and giving the dog a warm creampie.

Maia panted tiredly, needing to rest before she continued. Kiba grunned, getting on his fours and swaying his hips seductively for Sakura. Sakura smirked, smacking Kiba's ass hard, leaving a mark. Kiba moaned, wiggling his hips for another. Sakura happily smacked Kiba's ass repeatedly, making sure it was completely red before spreading it with her hands and thrusting in.

Kiba had stopped denying how much he loved Sakura fucking him completely, and now begged for it harder, knowing Sakura would oblige him eagerly. As she rammed her cock deeper and deeper into Kiba's tight hole, Sakura got an idea, and began making hand signs.

A shadow clone of Sakura appeared in front of Kiba, but not a normal one. She had more purpose in her eyes than an ordinary shadow clone, and had a mark on her forehead that read 'inner Sakura'. Kiba opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but Inner Sakura grabbed his head and crammed her length down his throat immediately.

"Yeah, take it!" Inner Sakura grunted, pulling Kiba's hair to make him bob his head faster. Inner Sakura seemed more aggressive than normal Sakura, which was saying a lot. Still, Kiba couldn't deny how hot it was. It was only a few minutes before Kiba's walls began clenching around Sakura's cock, making her paint his anus with cum as he came onto the floor.

Inner Sakura only lasted a few moments afterwards, Kiba's moaning sending pleasurable vibrations through her cock and forcing her over the edge, filling Kiba's mouth and throat. Kiba swallowed immediately, rather enjoying the taste.

Inner Sakura grabbed Kiba and flipped him around, eager for more. She thrust in to the hilt before Kiba was altogether certain what was happening. He yelped at how hard she went, but found it oddly pleasing. Sakura smiled at the sight, and went over to Naruto and Hinata.

Mebuki went to join Ino and Akamaru, leaving the couple to fuck each other heatedly. They grinned excitedly when Sakura went to them. "Been awhile since we had fun together~" Hinata said. "Let's fix that." Sakura said. Hinata grinned, getting to her knees and stroking both Sakura and Naruto's cocks.

Hinata began sucking on Sakura's cock, then switched to Naruto, and back again. Shw kept going, her hands gettingfaster, the two mmoaning more and more each time as they slowly got closer. By this point, Hinata was a master of knowing when someone was going to cum, and kept moving at a place that would bring Sakura and Naruto over the edge at around the same time.

Just as Hinata had planned, both rods began to twitch and throb with built up presser at about the same moment. Hinata pumped them both faster with her hands, putting a bit of chakra in her touch for stimulation as she pointed them both at her face. Seconds later, Sakura and Naruto came simotaniously, pasting Hinata's face.

Hinata loved it. She loved it even more when Naruto and Sakura joined her in a sloppy three way make out. Naruto reached down, and began fingering Sakura's pussy. Sakura moaned into their shared kiss, grinding herself down against Naruto's fingers.

Hinata smiled, shifting them around so Sakura was straddling Naruto. Naruto then thrust up hard into Sakura's cunt. Sakura moaned, then got louder when Hinata dropped down hard onto her cock. Naruto's thrusts pushed Sakura's member deeper into Hinata, and Hinata's riding pushing Sakura down on Naruto's cock. It was amazing, Sakura could hardly take it.

It only got better when Hinata started sucking on Sakura's tits, using her hands to massage and squeeze them. Sakura came hard on both ends only a few minutes later. Hinata followed, crying out in pleasure, the sound of which set Naruto off, filling Sakura's pussy.

The three disentangled themselves, but weren't done yet. Naruto made a few quick hand signs, and activated his Sexy Jutsu, becoming a rather sexy woman. Hinata sucked on Naruto's new boobs, making her moan. Naruto then got on her fours and spread her pussy with her fingers, winking back at Sakura.

Sakura grinned, and moved closer, lining herself up to Naruto's wet slit. "I've never done this before, so be careful." Naruto said. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Sakura said. "Fuck that!" Inner Sakura shouted, having gotten next to Sakura and lined herself up to Naruto as well, "let's break her!"

"Wait, what?" Naruto questioned, too late to stop Inner Sakura from yanking her hips back, forcing both Sakura and Inner Sakura's cocks into Naruto's pussy at once. Naruto yelped, gasping out as her pussy was stretched to accommodate the two members pushing inside.

Sakura moaned, unable to stop herself from thrusting along with Inner Sakura. The feeling of Inner Sakura's cock rubbing against her own as they both fucked Naruto's tight pussy was too good! She'd apologize later. Naruto was screaming in a mix of pain and pleasure, until Hinata grabbed her face and pushed it against her pussy.

Hinata moaned as Naruto ate her, trying to ignore all the pain by putting all her effort into probing Hinata's pussy. It helped that, by now, Naruto had memorized his lover's slit, and knew just what to do where to get her off fast. Hinata had cum three times before Naruto tightened around the two Sakura's rods.

The two groaned in pleasure, cumming in unison with each other and Naruto. The feeling of being flooded with so much put Naruto in a momentary daze, and his Sexy Jutsu faded, leaving him male again, panting on the floor.

He only got a few moments of peace however, before he felt the two Sakura's tips poking against his ass. "We aren'tdone yet bitch!" IInner Sakura said with a smirk, once again yanking his hips back. This time, both Sakuras' hardened members penetrated Naruto's ass, and Naruto couldn't even gasp out as it too was stretched by the size of the two cocks at once.

The Sakuras pushed themselves deeper, actually hilting, and bottoming out, inside Naruto's anus. Naruto was painfully hard by this point, something Hinata took advantage of. With the awkward positioning, Hinata had to stand slightly, bucking her hips against Naruto's to push his erect member into her, but it was effective nonetheless, and soon they were all moaning together.

Naruto came first, the constant stimulus being too much. As he released into Hinata, the warm feeling of his cum set Hinata off, and she cried out Naruto's name as she reached her own orgasm. The tightness of Naruto's clenched ass as he came made it nearly impossible for the Sakura's to move. They grunted and groaned in strained pleasure before finally the damn burst and they both came hard, filling Naruto's hole to the brim with hot seed.

Naruto went slack for a few moments, during which the Sakuras pulled out and turned their attention to Hinata, who gulped. Rather than try to both fuck the same hole, Sakura chose Hinata's pussy, Inner Sakura taking her ass. Sakura was on her back, Hinata riding her with Inner Sakura's thrusts pushing her deeper inside.

After a few minutes of rest, Naruto joined them. Hinata happily opened her mouth for him, letting him thrust into her throat as hard as he liked. The three rammed into Hinata from all ends, causing her to cum repeatedly before they all reached their own climax. All three pulled out, covering Hinata's body in cum from all sides.

The pressure of the orgasm finally broke the shadow clone, returning Inner Sakura to Sakura's mind.

Sakura panted, feeling a little fatigue for the first time since her little impromptu orgy started. Despite her exhaustion, her cock still stood at attention. Seeing Kiba approaching, Sakura beckoned him and Naruto closer.

Sakura had both turn so their rears were facing her member. Sakura then pulled their hips closer, sandwiching her shaft between Naruto and Kiba's asses. Getting the idea, the two began moving their hips up and down, stroking Sakura with their cheeks and grinding into her.

Sakura loved the feeling, almost as much as she loved having two guys willing to do it for her. She only lasted about twn minutes before cumming onto both their asses. Being tired, Sakura actually went soft afterwards, but got hard again when she watched Hinata and Ino lick the cum off and then eat out Naruto and Kiba's rumps.

Seeing Sakura was still up, Mebuki, Ini, and Hinata crowded around her waist, all pressing and rubbing their boobs against her cock all at once. Sakura couldn't believe how soft all their tits felt, and couldn't help thrusting between them. Sakura moaned louder as Maia and Akamaru began licking her tip while the girls continued their tit-fuck.

Sakura barely lasted six minutes this time before cumming again, spraying all their breasts and faces before blacking out.

Sakura woke some time later to her pussy being eaten. Opening her eyes, Sakura saw the top of Mebuki's head as she kept licking her slit. Mebuki looked up, smiling at her daughter as she switched to sucking gently on her covk, fingers probing her cunt.

Sakura moaned, thrusting up into Mebuki's throat. Mebuki happily started deep throating Sakura, but pulled off before she came. Sakura whined, but knew as well as Mebuki that she only had one climax left before she'd be out for the day.

Mebuki laid on her back, spreading her legs for Sakura. Sakura didn't hesitate, moving between her mother's legs and lining herself up. Sakura gripped Mebuki's hips, slowly pushing into her. Mebuki moaned softly, a sound Sakura would happily listen to for hours, as Sakura sped up.

Mebuki locked her legs around Sakura's waist, bucking her hips to push Sakura deeper. Sakura groaned in pleasure as she felt herself get deeper and deeper inside her mother. Sakura leaned her head down, taking one of Mebuki's nipples into her mouth and sucking hard, flicking her tongue over it, and biting gently.

The feeling was enough to speed up Mebuki's orgasm, and Sakura began pumping her hips faster, practically bouncing Mebuki on the ground, as she tried to match her. The two moaned, muffling each other as they made out passionately.

They both went over the edge at about the same moment, crying out for the whole room to hear as Mebuki's juices pooled beneath their bodies and Sakura's cum filled Mebuki. The two collasped together on the spot, panting hard, then losing consciousness as they held each other, loving each other and their now large group of lovers.

* * *

**And that's all folks! It's been a fun ride, but we're at the end of the line. I hope I've been able to provide you all with good smut with this story, as I try to with all my stories. Thanks to Ssvidel3 for giving me the original idea and many of the chapter ideas, and thanks to all of you for giving a fuck. I'm sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
